


if we can stay here (don’t)

by renjunsbussy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deaths, M/M, Survival Horror, a lot of insulting, characters are based off a certain character, detailed deaths, escape the night inspired au, i dont know what else to put so yeah, major deaths, nct has the personalities, side casts, somewhat of that alt universe, will add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsbussy/pseuds/renjunsbussy
Summary: jung yoonoh (jaehyun) ventures into purgatory to rescue his once dead friends when he finds out that they are semi-alive due to them being in the clutches of the Collector. however, this rescue mission turned into a suicide mission where not only did he make it worse for them, he made it insanely impossible to leave the museum of the dead.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Everyone, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Everyone, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Moon Taeil/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	if we can stay here (don’t)

_'huh? where is this place?_

_suddenly, a strong force of blue flashing electricity starts to form. it continues to grow and grow until it breaks open for what it seems to look like a glass exhibit._

_out of that same glass exhibit, a certain person falls to the floor._

_he looks around._

_scared._

_confused._

_he sees all of his other friends in their own glass exhibits._

_suddenly, unknown people started to come from out of nowhere, all he could do was hide until they left the scene._

_"i'll be back. i promise". he says to them as he runs off to find an exit._

_kun doesn't know what is happening or what his plan is, but he still must try and save himself and his friends._

_he hears the guard's footsteps nearby so he hides behind a large door. he hopes that they didn't see him._

_luckily, they didn't. kun slowly peaks out from behind the door and runs down the hallway quickly as possible and runs inside the ajar open room and shuts the door._

_kun slowly takes a small breath and looks around the room he is in. he slowly creeps around the room._

_"what the hell is this place?"_

_kun slowly continues walking around until he stops in front of a large green jar with some familiar faces._

_"shotaro?", kun says confused, "what?"_

_suddenly, a large blue aura shines and kun notices it. he slowly goes up to it curious and suspicious. he then asks, "jaehyun?"_

_in the small crystal-like figure, he sees jaehyun in it._

_"JAEHYUN!"_

_"jaehyun! jaehyun are you there?"_

_kun screams out again, but this time, jaehyun notices._

_"this is your chance to make things right. we need you. please."_

_"please come save us."_

_the crystal stops glowing and it turns dull._

_another aura shows up, but it's different._

_it's a red aura and kun is scared to turn around but he still does._

_entering through the door he had closed, in comes a broad shoulder male with a long spear._

_he then asks, "what are you doing outside of your exhibit? there will be punishments."_

_kun unscared, questioned the unknown figure, "what have you done with my friends?"_

_"there wasn't enough room in my collection to hold them all, but i do enjoy feasting on souls when i'm hungry."_

_the unknown figure stabs kun in the stomach with his spear._

_"don't fight it." the man says grunting._

_the man raises his left hand and outcomes kun's green soul._

_and soon enough, kun's once alive body is now dead and his soul is in the jar along with the rest of his friends.'_

—————

**_-in a different area-_ **

jaehyun has finished digging up the evil he swore he would never touch again, but in order to save his friends again. he would do anything.

once he was finished digging up for what he was looking for, he grabs the chains of the box and quickly runs back to his jeep.

he tosses the box in the back of his jeep and rushes to the driver's seat. he starts it and drives quickly.

rushing to get to his destination, he barely even looks around him as he speeds away.

driving through the thick fog, he manages to get where he needs to go.

-

while mingi is getting the last item, 2 familiar faces show up at the destination spot.

here we have yangyang holding the life crystal and renjun holding the crown of oblivion.

a sudden drop of something and the other 2 turns quickly to see jaehyun back with the last item they need.

"you guys got what i asked for?" jaehyun asks.

"yeah, what took you so long?" renjun questions.

"so like is this a bad time to mention i'm inviting someone to the party?" yangyang slightly says with enthusiasm.

"THE PARTY IS HERE!!"

they all turn around to see winwin yelling while walking towards them.

"yangyang i thought i told you not invite anyone," jaehyun says mad. "this is gonna be a dangerous mission"

"the only danger here is this fat ass", winwin says with confidence.

out of nowhere, 2 more society against evil members come out of nowhere.

"you ready?" seulgi asks.

"okay now that we are all here, let's do this thing." jaehyun suggests.

"this is where your friends are being kept", seulgi speaks showing everyone the map "to enter the museum of the dead, we need to create a gateway to purgatory. the crown generates the power. the cursed artifacts have an evil to cut through the barrier protecting it. and the life crystal allows us to enter without dying".

"not if the crown won't last very long" wendy speaks up.

"jaehyun, you're going to be here" seulgi shoes him where he is going, " you take yangyang and winwin to where your friends are. i'll take the rest through the roof".

"the museum's collector should be avoided at all costs." seulgi continues.

"and what about me?" renjun asks, "i did cancel Renra for this".

"you'll be with me," seulgi says, "baby steps".

-

wendy and seulgi use their magic to open the portal for as long as possible.

the portal opens.

"go bitches." yangyang yells.

jaehyun and winwin quickly run to the portal while yangyang and renjun are behind them.

"the crown is breaking!" wendy starts to yell

jaehyun and winwin successfully enter the portal but it shuts off right before yangyang and renjun were about to enter.

"where did they go?" yangyang asks.

"why did the portal disappear?" renjun questions.

_**-from the other side of the portal-** _

"what happened?" winwin asks.

"i don't know, it's supposed to stay open." jaehyun says

"so are you saying we're stuck here?" winwin says confused.

"i'm sure they're gonna figure it out, okay?" jaehyun says, "let's just focus on the mission, come on"

jaehyun and winwin start to run.

"where are we going?" winwin asks.

"i don't know, i think it's this way," jaehyun says leading.

-

jaehyun and winwin creep from behind the hill and see the museum of the dead. but also seeing something or someone that is indeed deadly.

"that's the collector," jaehyun says.

-

"we are leaving on an expedition go find pieces for my new exhibit", jackson wang, the collector, explains, "keep careful WATCH".

jackson's right-hand lieutenant makes the main guard go to his knee so she can put a key around his neck.

jackson then opens a portal and he leaves with his sidekick while the guards stand to watch at the main gate.

-

jaehyun whispers, "let's go".

jaehyun leads winwin to the exhibit where the collector keeps his friends in the museum.

"what is this?" winwin questions.

"oh my god," jaehyun is shocked.

"jaehyun, i'm scared," winwin says frightened.

"they're really here," jaehyun says.

**"seeing my friends in these glass cases is terrifying, but i'm also so excited to see them again." - jaehyun**

Key:

Regular - Part of the story

**Bold - Monologues**

"mark" jaehyun says so excitedly but then turns to sadness, "sorry".

"what do we do?" jaehyun asks.

"sis, i don't know" winwin answers back.

**"there's this strange magical energy and i feel like i need to break it somehow". - jaehyun**

jaehyun puts his torch down and picks up the ax he sees places next to the torch.

"what's that?" winwin asks.

"let me try something, okay?" jaehyun says.

"jaehyun..." winwin says.

jaehyun walks over to the strange magical surge of energy he felt and raises the ax above it. as he holds the ax in place, he takes a deep breath and grunts. he quickly brings down the ax.

"JAEHYUN-" winwin yells.

and once the ax hits the magic, all of the glass cases break. and i mean all of them.

but luckily, the glass cases broke for jaehyun and his friends.

-

after smashing the magical power he sensed, jaehyun sees all of his friends out of their cases and remained excited, "oh my god, it worked".

"whoa", haechan looks around confused.

johnny looked to his right and saw winwin, "you're in this too?".

jaehyun immediately saw mark and ran to hug him, "mark, oh my god".

"hang on, what.", mark pushing jaehyun off of him, "are you serious?".

**"i have no idea where i am right now. the last thing i remember is being stabbed to death" - mark**

**"he's dead, i'm dead, so i'm dead. so... where am i?" - doyoung**

"okay listen", jaehyun began to speak, "we're at the museum of the dead".

"you all died and we're currently in purgatory", jaehyun continues, "there's an evil collector, he collected your souls, he brought you here to this museum of the dead".

"wait a minute, you died too?" taeil asks doyoung.

"yes," doyoung answers.

"with him?" taeil asks pointing at jaehyun.

"yes," doyoung answers again.

"and you died?" taeil then asks haechan.

"yeah, i was at this party, yeah" haechan answers.

"yeah, we went to dinner" taeyong adds.

**"the last thing i remember is being buried alive by some people who i thought were my friends." - taeyong**

"listen, i'm here to save you guys, okay?" jaehyun answers offended.

"save us? you killed us", mark yells at jaehyun.

"i wish i could go back and change it all, and that's why i'm here", jaehyun yells at everyone.

"i don't trust anyone here because if i recall last time i saw you, everyone shoved me into a box of spikes and i was murdered", mark says.

"sounds familiar..." taeyong says.

"aye that's how we killed taeyong", haechan yells from the back.

"i watched mark die", doyoung shouts.

"don't act innocent, you literally pushed me into a box, doyoung.." mark yelled at him.

"well... everybody did", doyoung says.

**"but also like he voted for me, so.." - doyoung**

"johnny, i got a bone to pick with you", yuta says staring at johnny.

**"open my eyes and i see johnny's face. staring at me with his little, beady eyes. i said "okay, round 2." - yuta**

"you know i killed both of you, right?" johnny says crossing his arms staring at yuta and taeil.

"yeah, that's why we're here and you're there", taeil says hugging yuta.

**"yuta and i, we have each other's backs" - taeil**

"did you kill me?" jungwoo says asking taeyong.

"i thought you died with VLive", taeyong answers back.

"okay, see? it's not all just me", jaehyun says, "we've all played a role in each other's deaths".

**"this is not the reception i was expecting. i thought they were gonna give me hugs and kisses, all the things. no, i do not like this". - jaehyun**

"there's a chance for us to come back to life, that's why i'm here to rescue you guys", jaehyun yells at everyone.

**"he's here to save us, but he killed us????" - jungwoo**

"listen, the collector might be back soon, so we need to get out of here", jaehyun says.

"who is the collector?", jungwoo asks.

"he goes to different eras and he collects people and monsters and creatures and you guys are one of his exhibits, okay?", jaehyun says to everyone.

**"who's coming to see these collections? are there tickets? if so, i demand residuals". - taeyong**

"but how should we know to trust you, jaehyun?", jungwoo says concerned.

"well, why else would i be here? to just laugh in your faces?", jaehyun yells.

"to kill us again, you killed us", mark yells back.

"i'm with mingi, you can't double die", yuta speaks.

"yeah, that's true", doyoung adds.

"well, actually...", jaehyun starts to speak.

"oh so, you're trying to double death us", yuta says annoyed.

**"i put two and two together and i was like, jaehyun killed all these bitches. and i'm like, am i next?" - winwin**

"i swear like yangyang and renjun are going to find a way to come and rescue us," jaehyun says.

"wait, why were you with winwin?" taeil asks.

"yangyang said there was going to be cute boys", winwin says.

"where?", taeil asks.

"i say all of us go our own way and jaehyun, you can die alone", mark says.

"listen, i'm here to rescue you guys", jaehyun yells.

"rescue us? you killed us", mark yells back.

"okay everyone stop fighting, i'm freezing. i look amazing but let's figure this out", taeil stops the bickering.

"okay, listen, the collector is gone right now, he might be back any moment now. so you guys need to follow me, we need to get out of here", jaehyun explains, "let's go".

"well then, let's go, where are we going?", mark says.

"come on", jaehyun says.

"all right", johnny says.

"come on, you guys, hurry", jaehyun yells.

"okay, okay", taeyong says quietly.

suddenly the main guard stopped them in front of the main gate in which he came out of nowhere.

"oh my god", mark gasped and slowly walked backward.

"who are you", taeyong says interested.

pretty soon, all of the guards showed up out of nowhere.

"oh there's a lot...", haechan says.

"these are the collectors' guards", jaehyun yells.

"they're so cute", winwin says.

"guys", jaehyun yells.

**"i'm thinking maybe, we are in heaven" - doyoung**

one of the guards gets close to johnny.

"whoa, whoa, hey, whoa, whoa," johnny says and then punches the guard in the face and tackles him down to the ground.

"what are you doing?", jaehyun yells, "johnny!".

"johnny, no", mark yells.

the guards drag jaehyun off of one of their guards.

the other guards started to grab people and everyone scrambled.

"no, stop", mark gets grabbed while screaming.

**"i don't know what death did to johnny, but he came back with a vengeance" - taeil**

**"let me tell you when you punch somebody in the face, it hurts, a lot." - johnny**

"jungwoo hurry", jaehyun yells.

**"everyone running away like little bitches. but the enforcer doesn't run. i strut." - yuta**

**"we've realized that the whole group is not with us. mark, doyoung, taeyong, and johnny, all got captured." - jaehyun**

**"i didn't mind them taking away johnny, but i feel bad that we left so many men back there to get snatched up by these egyptian dudes." - haechan**

-

jaehyun and his group head inside the museum to look for clues but what they confront is something more bewildering.

the collector is indeed a hoarder because there seems to be a lot of artifacts.

"oh my gosh.." jaehyun says amazed

"so we're in a museum, is this where the Collector put us?", taeil says.

out of nowhere, a familiar figures walks in.

"look what the cat dragged in", the familiar figure said.

"oh, my", jaehyun says surprised.

**"so this bitch is back." - jungwoo**

**"oh hell, no, not seonghwa. not the man who literally stabbed me." - jaehyun**

"last time we met, we killed each other", seonghwa says while pulling out his knife.

"no..", jaehyun says scared.

"shall we do it again?", seonghwa says while smiling.

**"is this supposed to be my mother?" - winwin**

-

**"the four of us are taken to this like, cage. a fire pit cage." - doyoung**

"this is not the afterlife i had envisioned.", doyoung yells while getting dragged into the cage.

**"there is blood and bones, there's like a dead man on the ground. just disgusting. but also i recognize the back of someone." - mark**

the mysterious person turns around and sees the group.

"who's this?", johnny asks.

"holy shit", the mysterious person says, "is this real?".

"soobin?", doyoung asks.

**"soobin is my man from when i was still alive, however somehow since i died, i have gotten married and had a baby." - mark**

"hold on, can i touch you?", doyoung asks surprised.

"how are you, doyoung?", soobin asks.

doyoung is so shocked to see that soobin is here and well.

"how did you get here?", mark asked.

"oh my god", soobin is so shocked that he hugged mark.

"what happened to you?", doyoung asks.

**"last time i saw soobin, he was always helping us. he was so sweet." - doyoung**

"the carnival master killed me", soobin says.

"so you're dead too", mark says.

"i woke up in this place", soobin answers.

"oh my gosh, where are we?", taeyong asks.

"i don't know, i got locked up in here for 'bad behavior'", soobin says sarcastically.

"what did you do?", mark and doyoung asked at the same time.

"i don't know, the museum collector doesn't really like me i guess", soobin says sighing.

**"i mean, i would probably collect soobin, so... i feel him. i get it." - mark**

"i think we can all get back home", doyoung says, "i think we can get back, but jaehyun said...".

"i haven't been able to figure it out. jaehyun's here?", soobin asks.

"yeah, jaehyun's here", seungjun says.

"well, he's here", taeyong adds, "yeah".

"wait, wait, who is this guy?", johnny asks.

"well, he was with us last time we mingi in everlock and we all got murdered", mark explains.

**"i don't trust this guy. it's not because he's slightly better looking than me." - johnny**

"hey, guys, guys, we're still stuck", johnny says.

"sorry", doyoung says.

"okay, all right, okay", mark adds in.

"there's a box. what's this?", taeyong asks.

**"so i see this box with a lock on it, i'm like, 'ooh, this looks like something fun,'" - taeyong**

"how many numbers?", doyoung asks.

"oh we gotta touch it", johnny yells out.

suddenly the guards yell at the group.

"i told you i will cut out your tongue", the main guard yells.

-

"you", seonghwa points towards jaehyun.

"i can't believe you're back", jaehyun says.

"come here", seonghwa says shifting finger back and forth for jaehyun to get over to him.

"why does he look so familiar?", jungwoo asks.

"he killed me, you, and yuta", taeil says.

**"woah, he took out a couple of us. he took out johnny, huh? i mean, you tell me, i was dead," - yuta**

"jaehyun, i don't know how you did it but the exhibits are now loose. and the monsters inside them are not kind", seonghwa explains.

"so you're stuck here just like us", yuta says, "you can't do nothing".

"i would use my powers but i don't have my staff. okay?", seonghwa says annoyed.

"so are you on our team now?", yuri asks.

"for now, yes", seonghwa says.

"so put the knife down", yuta demands.

"so why are you so pissy about it?", jungwoo asks.

seonghwa grumbles and puts his knife in his pocket.

"do you know where the collector is right now?" jaehyun asks.

"the collector left this in his study where i was kept. it is all i know", seonghwa speaks.

"what is that?", jaehyun asks.

jaehyun slowly walked towards seonghwa cautiously and said, "last time i came near you, you killed me, so can...".

seonghwa played a little trick on jaehyun of the back and forth motion game. eventually, seonghwa gives jaehyun the unknown item.

**"seonghwa gives me an onyx trinket and i see there's some gear on it." - jaehyun**

the group heads further into the museum until they settle into a lounge.

**"me and haechan, we go way back. i said, 'haechan, what you doing here?'. he said, 'i died too'." - yuta**

"they shot you in the head?" yuta asks haechan.

"yeah, i got shot in the head when i died", haechan answers to yuta. suddenly, jaehyun sees a familiar painting of the collector on the wall.

"wait, that's him", jaehyun yells, "that's the collector".

"what? damn, he fine", haechan yells out.

**"i was happy about that, cause i felt like, 'oh, he wants to keep me forever'. and he all sexy and stuff. but then it's probably not good, it's probably like bad." - haechan**

"that pretentious bitch", seonghwa says snarling.

"ooh...", haechan says silently.

"you have the same exact thing at your mansion", jaehyun says.

"right", seonghwa says, "isn't he a copycat?".

"he wanna be you so bad", winwin says.

"mm-hmm", seonghwa nods.

**"so me, being the bad bitch that i am, i was like, 'let me look at this clock.'. and i started observing the clock." - winwin**

"there's a gear right here that looks like, it was on there", winwin points out.

"oh, what the hell is that?", yuta asks.

"he's right", jaehyun says, "that does look like it goes there".

suddenly after jaehyun places, the onyx trinket next to the clock, pieces from the clock broke off and out came a note.

jaehyun reads the note;

_'when the armageddon clock strikes the morning hour, all those outside of their exhibit are burned to ash and sent to a final death in hell'_

"that's the museum's self-defense system", seonghwa says.

**"if we're not out of here by sunrise, we're all gonna turn to ash". - jaehyun**

**"i like know i've done a lot of bad stuff and i might go to hell but i really didn't think it was going to be this early in life". - jungwoo**

**"i have been told quite a few times that there is a special place in hell for me, so, i don't it'll be too bad." - taeil**

seonghwa peels outside of the window and sees one of the guards standing watch.

"the guards obey whoever is pharaoh, that symbol is his sign. i've seen it, come with me", seonghwa explains.

"they just keep following this shit", yuta mutters to haechan.

"i don't know. i've always learned never to trust strange, asian men with side-shaved hair", haechan says.

**"i have to work with seonghwa. til he turns his back." - yuta**

the group quickly follows seonghwa.

**"there is no time. we need to split into two groups to go rescues our friends but also find out more about this museum." - jaehyun**

seonghwa takes yuta, haechan, and jungwoo with him to find any more clues.

**"i'm stuck with haechan and yuta. yuta's the villain, i don't even know if haechan even knows what's going on. i'm scared." - jungwoo**

"so this is where i saw the symbol", seonghwa says.

**"we walk into the hallway and we find this tapestry." - yuta**

"here's the sign right here, what does it say?", yuta walks up to the note next to the tapestry.

"where?", haechan asks.

yuta reads the note;

_"i was a pharaoh and ruled with wisdom before i was betrayed by those closest to me",_

"i was also betrayed by those closest to me as well", yuta says and continues with the note.

_"in death, they've stolen my ruler's rod and separated me from the gods."_

"what the hell is the ruler's rod?", yuta asks.

"is that a hint? is that a clue?", haechan asks.

_**-in mingi's group-** _

**"so we walk outside and there's literally guards everywhere and we need to sneak around and find out how we're gonna break our friends out." - jaehyun**

the group slowly creeps around sees their captured friends in the cage.

"wait that's them", jaehyun says then asks, "should we go?".

"we need to rescue them", jaehyun then adds.

-

_**-back with the captured guests-** _

"okay, we gotta find some clues", johnny suggests.

the group is looking around until doyoung spots something.

"there's a number, there's a number!", doyoung shouts.

"oh just two?", johnny asks.

"okay, okay", mark says.

then johnny finds another number.

"oh, six, there's six", johnny says pointing to the floor of the location of the next number.

"oh, here's another one", mark says.

"wait, look at the shapes of the numbers, they're all different", johnny points out.

**"so the problem is there are a bunch of different numbers on the ground and there's only three numbers on the lock. so we notice that some of the numbers are inside of shapes, so that has to mean something." - taeyong**

"okay, so there's a pile of skulls. do we dig them?", taeyong asks his group of people.

"maybe they're in the skulls", doyoung suggests.

"i don't know, let's look", mark adds.

"oh gosh, it's so disgusting", doyoung shouts.

**"there has got to be a clue somewhere in here. so i started digging through the skeleton bones and digging through the dirt and i find a little, like, egg thing. and, so i know that has to help me get out of this thing, so i keep it." - mark**

**"underneath the ooey-gooey guts of the skeleton, mark spots something." - doyoung**

**"i respect mark so much for just going in there. i mean, i guess, he cleans a lot of diapers now, so he's like fully prepped." - taeyong**

"you guys, there's a journal in here, hold on", mark tells the group.

"oh, jaehyun's here", johnny calls out.

"listen, we're gonna try and get you out of here, okay?", jaehyun tells his captured friends.

"okay", mark says.

"did you find anything that could help us?", jaehyun asks the group.

"we found an egg", taeyong and johnny day at the same time.

"you know, mingi, i think we're fine, we don't need your help", mark says annoyed, "you can leave".

**"i feel like out of all the people here mark probably has the most resentment towards me. and i understand why." - jaehyun**

"you guys, there's a note in here", mark tells his group.

"wait, wait, he has something to tell us", johnny says to the group.

"don't trust him", jaehyun whispers to the group, "don't trust soobin".

"what?", mark asks confused.

"who is soobin?", winwin asks.

**"that's what i've been saying this whole time, but they're hypnotized by his slightly better looks. slightly." - johnny**

"listen, mark, i know we had our differences, but i'm telling you he turned on us", jaehyun explains.

"and you've turned on me", mark bites back.

**"also mark had a crush on soobin, so clearly he's gonna take his side over mine." - jaehyun**

"okay, listen, we'll focus on it later", jaehyun says, "we need to work together".

"let's see what we can find", jaehyun adds.

"okay, well, there's a note in here so...", mark says.

"okay, you guys solve that, we're gonna try and find a way to get out of here for you", jaehyun says again.

"thanks for the help", mark says sarcastically.

"okay, come one, let's go", jaehyun tells taeil and winwin.

-

_**-with jaehyun, winwin, and taeil-** _

**"we're looking around for anything, just something that can help us get our friends out of that jail cell." - jaehyun**

"how do we get them out of there?" jaehyun asks his group.

"i don't know", taeil says.

then jaehyun spots something in the distance.

"wait, what's this?", jaehyun asks.

"wait, did you open it?" taeil questions jaehyun.

winwin reads the note;

_"with my five eyes, i can see all and keep the pharaoh safe",_

taeil interrupts winwin to explain who the pharaoh was, "the pharaoh was the person on the card, right?".

"yeah", jaehyun says.

_"but they've been plucked out by his betrayers and i can no longer protect him."_

"so we need to find the five eyes", jaehyun says.

**"i don't know who is missing an eye in the first place, but there's five of them. so we start looking all over for the eyes." - taeil**

"we need to find the five eyes, maybe they found eyes in theirs", jaehyun says.

"should we ask?", taeil asks.

all of a sudden, one of the guards show up out of nowhere and jaehyun whisper yells to hide.

"oh, there's guards", taeil quickly runs.

"my goodness, jaehyun, what did you drag me into?", winwin yells.

**"i think winwin's finally seeing how real of a situation we're in right in now, especially with these guards." - jaehyun**

"where would the eyes be?" jaehyun asks his group.

"i mean, let's just start looking around, right?", taeil suggests.

"yeah", jaehyun agrees.

with the corner of his eye, jaehyun sees one of the eyes in a fountain.

"i think i found one", jaehyun gasped.

"wait a minute, that looks like the egg that they found", taeil says.

"oh, let's go grab one from them", jaehyun suggests.

**"what kind of thing would have five eyes, also why am i looking for your eyes, like how is that my responsibility?" - winwin**

-

_**-back with the captured guests-** _

"it says the collector of the dead once ruled a kingdoms among the living. but he wanted to break the circle of life and gain immortality. he discovered the secret of eternal life with the cosmic...", mark says, "fear, sorry it's real dirty".

"it's a little dirty, this has been around", taeyong adds.

"and a little bloody, can someone get that dirt off?", mark asks, "oh we're making it worse, we're making it worse".

**"there's something about a cosmic sphere, i don't know what it's talking about, but it's also talking about this collector who everyone keeps talking about. he sounds pretty evil and sounds like he's gonna kill us all". - mark**

mark continues reading, "he discovered the secret of eternal life with the cosmic sphere".

out of nowhere, the group hears jaehyun's voice calling for them.

"guys", jaehyun calls out to the captured group.

"what?", mark asks annoyed.

"we need to find five of these", jaehyun says showing an egg-like item.

"we just found one of those", mark shouts out.

"oh, give it to us", jaehyun pleads.

"no, no, no, don't give it to him", taeyong shouts.

"what do you mean, don't give it to me?", jaehyun questions taeyong.

"we must need it to get out of here", taeyong yells.

"johnny, no!", taeyong yells.

"we're trying to rescue you", jaehyun yells back.

"you're trapped in, we can't do anything", taeil pleads.

"johnny!", taeyong shouts his name.

"thank you", jaehyun says, "we're gonna get you out of here, we promise".

**"their distrust in jaehyun is slowing us down. we're gonna die, we gotta go." - johnny**

-

_**-back with jaehyun, taeil, and winwin-** _

"we have two of the five eggs", jaehyun says while inserting them into the slots.

"all right, guys, we need three more", jaehyun adds.

-

**_-back with jungwoo, yuta, and haechan-_ **

while grunting down to look under a table, yuta finds a small pharaoh statue, "i think i found a pharaoh under here, y'all".

"wait, so are we looking for all of these little statues?", jungwoo asked while picking one of the little statues.

**"jungwoo and yuta, they see the little statues, i'm thinking 'no, man, this is too obvious.'" - haechan**

"okay. i have two", jungwoo says.

"i have two", yuta adds, "there's an ankh on the bottom".

**"i can't trust anybody. so i'm taking lead." - yuta**

"let's set em up in one of these little canisters, so we only have four, we need one more", yuta tells his group.

the group keeps searching until they find the statue.

**"haechan is just wandering around, like, find the statue, i found two, yuta found two. what are you doing?" - jungwoo**

"i got it", yuta says as he finds the last statue.

"you found it?", jungwoo asks.

"yeah. let's go", yuta says hurrying to the canisters.

suddenly a guard comes out of nowhere and chases the group into hiding.

"oh, a guards coming", haechan says.

"oh, my god, no", jungwoo says running.

**"i'm so close to figuring out this puzzle, and now more shirtless men with knives are running at me, what is going on?" - jungwoo**

-

**-back with the captured guests-**

"okay, you guys, all the things we've seen on the ground are in here. so there's this square, sphere, stars, all those words are in here. the collector of the dead once ruled the kingdom among the living. but you have to make the circle of life, circles the first one", mark explains to the group.

then mark explains the rest of what the journal has said with the order of a circle to a square and then to a star. in a matter of no time, they opened the locked box.

**"i open up the box and inside there's an egg and then really decorative cube thing." - taeyong**

**"it doesn't open or doesn't break apart. it's just, it's an actual solid box." - johnny**

suddenly, the group of jaehyun, winwin, and taeil start to come over asking if the captured guests found another eye.

"did you guys find another one?", winwin asks.

"uhhhhh, maybe", taeyong says.

"yes, we got another one", doyoung shouts excitedly.

"okay, can we have it?", winwin asks politely.

"thank you, taeyong", winwin says.

-

**_-back with jungwoo, haechan, and yuta-_ **

"haechan, read that sign right there", yuta ordered around.

haechan reads the sign;

_"gods of the nile statues. arrange the statues to face the mountain. top to bottom, left to right."_

"you said there were symbols on the bottom, these things, do they mean anything?", haechan questions.

"yeah, but not to me", yuta says.

"that's the mountain, did you see the mountain?", yuta asks.

"i mean, i'm looking at the mountain", haechan answers.

"shit, that's a great mountain", yuta says.

in the distance, jungwoo yells out, "wait, wait, on this tapestry, there's like these symbols".

"let me go look", yuta says.

"all right...", haechan says.

"yo, you can't be my boy if you can't get shit right", yuta says.

yuta and haechan quickly rush over to the tapestry and see what jungwoo found.

"oh, hell, yeah", yuta says.

"you guys didn't even see this...", jungwoo says.

**"maybe he more than just a face." - yuta**

"this is the paintbrush, the circle, the half-circle, and the lady, got it", yuta speaks out.

"but there's five of them though", haechan speaks up.

"and no, this one's here, look", yuta points out.

**"so we need to find the statues with the symbols and put them in order, it's not rocket science." - jungwoo**

all of a sudden after putting them in order, a long carpet-type rug fell form the ceiling, and here came the ruler's rod.

**"so we have the rod and now it's time to go meet up with everyone else." - haechan**

"oh, we did kind of do that", jungwoo says strutting with yuta.

"well, we did kind of did that", yuta says, "you know, me and taeil aren't getting along either way".

"yeah", jungwoo says.

-

-back with jaehyun, winwin, and taeil-

"this is crazy, how're we supposed to find all these eyes?", jaehyun says frustrated.

while jaehyun is complaining about the missing eyes, winwin puts in the 3rd eye they received from the captured guests.

suddenly, winwin spots one of the guards watching their area and winwin runs so fast. taeil doesn't know why winwin is running.

"what's going on?", taeil asks.

"that guard", winwin says pointing towards him.

"who's gone?", taeil misinterprets.

"the guard", winwin says again.

"oh", taeil soon realizes.

"it's the guard", winwin says yet again.

the small group tries to work their way around the guard and hide to their best.

"you thought you could hide from me?", the guard catches taeil hiding and grabs him to take him to the cage where the other captured guests are.

**"where did he come from? but how can you blame him for grabbing this?" - taeil**

**"originally i was here on a rescue mission, but i feel like i just made things worse." - jaehyun**

"winwin, if one of us gets captured, we're so screwed", jaehyun yells, "we need to stick together".

"okay", winwin says, "we need to find two more".

**"we were just looking and looking in the courtyard, and i'm like, 'jaehyun, there are stairs leading down.'" - winwin**

as winwin leads jaehyun down the stairs, they spot something that looks familiar.

"oh, what is this?", jaehyun asks.

winwin gasped loudly and shouts, "yes!".

"thank you, i love you", winwin says blowing a kiss to the statue that contained the 4th eye.

**"now, we're finally getting somewhere." - jaehyun**

as jaehyun places the fourth eye in the slot, they still need to find the last one.

winwin starts walking up the stairs while jaehyun is inserting the fourth eye and whispers to herself, "i feel like it could be out here".

**"and there it was." - winwin**

as jaehyun and winwin walk back down the stairs, winwin struts his stuff back to the slots and inserts the last eye.

the chest opens up and inside is a key and gorgeous looking piece of an artifact.

**"so i open the chest and i find this gorgeous headpiece, that will look so hot on me, but there's no attachment. and then we also find the key to the jail, so that's cute as well." - jaehyun**

jaehyun and winwin quickly head over to the captured guests and opened the locked jail door for them.

**"it was kind of like the princess saving his king. i was like peaches and he mario." - winwin**

**"so we all run inside hoping not to get caught by the guards again, and we run into everyone else." - mark**

-

_**-the group gathers up together-** _

"yo, who this?", haechan asks.

jungwoo gasps, "who is this?", pointing towards soobin.

"wait, wait, wait, is he a friend?", johnny asks pointing at seonghwa.

"i mean, he kind of helped us out", haechan explains.

**"i don't know him, but taeil knows him and he says he killed some people, but apparently if everyone's all right, and i'm like, 'uh...'." - doyoung**

**"who is soobin? why does he look like a male model? what's going on?" - jungwoo**

suddenly while everyone was discussing, taeil shouts, "he's friends with soobin", pointing at mark and then to soobin.

"soobin's nice", mark defends.

"no, he's not", jaehyun yells.

"he helped us", mark yells back.

"mark, after you died, he turned on me and my friends", jaehyun tries to explain.

"why should i trust you? you murdered me", mark yells back, "he helped me".

"i was trying to save my town", soobin yells, "all right".

"i mean, are your hands so clean, jaehyun? why are we all here?", soobin adds in.

"that's a good point, jaehyun", haechan agrees with soobin.

"but we've been saved", taeyong adds.

"okay, but i'm here to make things right", jaehyun explains.

"well, maybe i can help", soobin pleads.

"i still don't trust either one of you, okay?", jaehyun says pointing to soobin and seonghwa.

"i don't trust any of y'all", yuta adds in.

jaehyun then turns around asking the other group, "okay, listen, what did you guys find?".

"i got a stick", haechan says.

"i got a box", johnny says.

"and i have a gorgeous bird", jaehyun says.

**"we couldn't really figure out what to do with them and, so i was like, 'guys, let's just put that on top of the stick and see what happens.'" - taeyong**

the group is amazed that it actually worked and bright red light is coming from on top of the birds head.

**"soon as we put it on, it lights up and we feel the power." - haechan**

haechan tells the group that, "there was a note that said this rod helps control the guards".

**"so the other group found out that we can control the guards with this rod. so, one like, 'all right, let's go.'" - jaehyun**

jaehyun leads the group outside to where the guards are all piled up at.

**"i think the guards are gonna just come and kill us. i think this is a crazy idea." - mark**

**"so apparently now this stick that lights up is gonna make all of these giant guards just bow down to us?" - jungwoo**

as soon as jaehyun sees the guards, he raises the stick and said, "hey, i have the scepter".

soon enough, the guards turn around and started running towards them.

but the light from the scepter flashes an orange and soon enough, the guards bow down.

the group is so shocked that it actually worked.

**"apparently the big stick that lights up actually does make all of the guards bow down to us." - jungwoo**

"what do you command?", the main guard asks mingi.

"what do i command?", jaehyun asks.

haechan yells from the back, "have them dab".

"help us, i don't know", mark suggests.

**"the possibilities are endless." - winwin**

"i command you to go into the prison", jaehyun commands.

seonghwa then points out something around the main guards neck, "wait, what's that key around his neck?".

**"he has this gorgeous key on a necklace and first of all, i want it for fashion but then i realized we could probably use that key." - jaehyun**

"okay, go to your prison", jaehyun continues commanding.

**"i feel much better than the guards are locked up in that cage that i was in and now they can play with the blood and guts." - mark**

"let's go back, they're all locked up", jaehyun tells the group.

"can they tell us where to find some food?", yuta asks.

"i have saliva", mark adds.

"all right, guys. we need to find out where this key goes. okay?", jaehyun yells at the group.

-

separating from the group, seonghwa goes to the locked door of the prison cell and sees the main guard standing their knife ready in hand.

"you messed with the wrong bitch", seonghwa says stabbing the main guard in the stomach and twisting the knife, "this museum should be mine".

seonghwa slowly turns his head and sees soobin walking away from his hiding spot and smiles a bit.

-

_**-back with the group-** _

"that's the armageddon clock. once the sun rises, if we're not out of here, we're all gonna turn to dust", jaehyun explains to the group.

**"oh, and send us to hell, huh, cool. great." - taeyong**

**"we still need to figure out what the heck this box does." - mark**

"what do we have?", mark asks taeil.

"we have a cat on the box", taeil says inspecting the mysterious box.

"taeil, taeil, look", doyoung shouts from across the room.

"what is it?", taeil asks.

"it's a hieroglyphic like from the box", doyoung answers.

everyone is mesmerized by what they found.

**"it's the same symbol that was on the box, within a box. and i'm like, 'this is something, a clue'." - doyoung**

"do we match it up like this?", taeyong asks.

"maybe, maybe we sit the symbol on the symbol.", doyoung suggests.

all of a sudden, the enormous painting falls off at a slight distance, and the group gasps in fright.

**"so then, soobin and i take down the painting and behind it, there's this huge vault with a bunch of holes that look like key holes." - taeil**

**"we need ocean 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15, to get into this thing, this is custom." - doyoung**

**"soobin notices that there's this creepy note on the back." - mark**

taeil grabs the note and reads it;

_"for 100s of years, the collector of the dead has been stealing the souls of monsters and storing them inside his museum in purgatory. you are his latest find and he would like to keep you forever. but there might be a way out. within his iron vault lies the cosmic sphere which has the power to reshape space and time. but the vault can only be opened with the nine jeweled keys which are hidden among his exhibits. to retrieve them, you must unravel the evil mysteries of her museum and vote on two who must undertake a challenge that will end in a final death. for which there is no return. again, be swift. the collector will be back soon with her most frightening exhibit yet."_

"so we're all gonna die again",johnny says.

"no, no, oh, my gosh", doyoung says.

**"this collector is gonna come and collect all our souls for his museum unless we don't find all of the jeweled keys and put them in the right keyholes, it seems very complicated and it seems like we're probably all going to die." - mark**

"jaehyun, you promised us that you were helping us, but we're all gonna die again one by one?", taeil pleads.

"it's fine, i promise that the society against evil will get here before we even have to any of that", jaehyun explains.

**"luckily, jaehyun already has a key so that means we only have eight left." - taeyong**

"this kind of looks too small, man", soobin says.

"that's not the key", jaehyun answers disappointed.

"i don't know if that's one of the keys", soobin says.

"dang it, then where the hell does this key go to?", jaehyun says frustrated.

**"so we're back to finding nine keys." - taeyong**

"as much as i don't wanna help y'all, when we was looking for the ruler's rod. i saw a door at the end of the hallway, and it had a key hole in the middle", yuta says to the group, "it looked like it might fit the key".

"let's go", jaehyun says to the group.

"look at you being a team player", doyoung says to yuta.

"i thought you were a villain", johnny shouts to yuta.

"it will never happen again", yuta says.

"wait, yuta, lead the way, i have no idea where it is", jaehyun tells yuta.

**"as always i'm right. jaehyun fits the key in the lock, and he opens the door." - yuta**

the group opens the door and they have now entered the egyptian exhibit.

"guys, it's an exhibit", jaehyun tells the group.

"this is where he he keeps the good stuff", johnny says out loud.

**"i think we just opened the egyptian exhibit." - johnny**

"oh, the clue", johnny shouts.

"guys, there's a box with a lock on it", taeil shouts from the other side of the room.

**"this is a full-on exhibit and i'm living for it." - jaehyun**

mark grabs the scroll and tries to read it, "Annabis?".

johnny corrects him by saying, "anubis".

"anubis. thank you", mark thanks johnny.

mark began to read the scroll;

_"anubis, god of the dead, holds the soul of the deceased pharaoh if the ankh of life is placed on his sarcophagus and surrounded by those with clear minds, and the chants spoken, a doorway can be opened to learn the secrets of his death."_

"and then there's a chant down here that we have to say", mark says to the group, "well, look if there are all these people surrounding the pharaoh".

"you gotta surround and hold hands", yuta adds in.

jaehyun sees the tomb in the middle of the room and points it out, "that's that right there".

**"we have to hold hands on some kumbaya shit. i ain't about that life." - yuta**

"so we need to find an ankh and then we have to surround...", mark says.

"wait, what's the ankh?", jungwoo asks.

**"i really don't know what an ankh is." - doyoung**

"is this an ankh?", doyoung asks.

**"bitch, it's right here, do you not see this? it even says it on the diagram." - winwin**

"guys, i found the ankh", jungwoo says as he grabs it from behind the pillar.

everyone cheers for jungwoo.

"that's right, bitches, read it and weep", jungwoo shouts.

**"did jungwoo just find the ankh? wow, what is going on?" - jaehyun**

"okay, so we got to put it on his sarcophagus", mark says.

as jungwoo puts the ankh on the sarcophagus, he says, "i'm really scared, i'm really scared".

after jungwoo puts the ankh on, jaehyun tells the group, "okay, so we now have to hold hands".

the groups start to chant;

_"anubis, the god of the dead. release the soul of the pharaoh. so his crimes can be avenged."_

suddenly, the sarcophagus started to glow a bright yellow and smoke started to come out of it at a rapid pace.

and suddenly, a horrible creature comes out.

the group screams in fear and in panic.

**"this beef jerky looking ass bitch." - winwin**

the whole group runs out of the room and try to run for their life.

**"honestly, i was on a rescue mission, but right now i'm on a rescue mission to save my own ass." - jaehyun**


End file.
